divtenterafandomcom-20200213-history
South Rashorun
South Rashorun is one of the major continents of Divintera . It is sometimes known as the Zealot Capitol for it's extreme ideas about the Deity of Darkness and how strength should govern the world. South Rashorun is also known for very rarely asking for outside assistance in dealing with major problems. History South Rashorun was officially formed and acknowledged by the rest of the world at the end of the Rashorun Civil War in 855 BR, making it the youngest of the five powerful nations. It very quickly adopted a new model of governing the country with a focus on always keeping the strongest person leading the country. When the War of Tradition began, South Rashorun joined Herand as an opportunity to learn their strengths and examine their technology. Though South Rashorun and Herand lost the war to North Rashorun and Dhyla, they did not force democracy on the other nations. At approximately 8 AR, South Rashorun began to crack down on its population. Those deemed as weak were strerilized while those deemed as strong were required to breed. This decreased South Rashorun's overall population, but raised its super-human population to higher levels than other nations. The rules of leadership also became more clearly definined and the battles to become the High Priest(ess) were glorified. Those challenging for leadership were required to be trained in Shadow Step, increasing the popularity of martial arts overall in South Rashorun. It was seen to be the purest form of strength since the users did not use any magic or weapons. In 13 AR, South Rashorun began to identify strong individuals as Gifted, which soon became the focus of South Rashorun. Gifted are built up as something everyone should aspire to be and worship. Gifted are typically very powerful individuals in combat, speaking, or another noticible powerful ability. The citizens of South Rashorun are eventually all called to be tested for the Gift. It is said all Gifted can hear the Deity of Darkness and that the Deity will aid you by telling you what to say at a given moment or guide your body to overcome the extreme physical test. The names of the cities are changed to better reflect South Rashorun's attitude towards the citizens that live there, with the poorest and weakest being left in near unlivable conditions. Come 45 AR, South Rashorun's favored form of punishment is conceived, The Pit. The High Priest of 45 AR declares a man's punishment be throwing him into their fire pit where they burn the bodies into ash. The man is told if he makes it out in time, he will be recruited into the South Rashorun army. The man's left arm breaks during the fall but he still makes it to the edge of the pit. The High Priest scolds him for being weak (pointing at the man's broken arm) and shoves him back down in time for him to be burned alive. As time went on, these pits were constructed in every city and became larger over time. At around 500 AR, Gifted barely have to follow any rules anymore so long as they don't injure another Gifted. They are often encouraged to visit The Atrocious to thin its population by testing their strength on its inhabitants. Impressing a Gifted in combat can hold several perks however, as it can get you moved up to better cities. Law Enforcement and Weapons The High Priest(ess) The High Priest is equivilant to a king in South Rashorun with two notable exceptions. The first being they are always physically trained for combat and the second is their position can be taken over if a powerful Gifted challenges them. It is very rare the High Priest survives this fight if they lose as they are usually killed by the Gifted taking over. This became almost tradition when former High Priests would constantly attain the right for a rematch until they were either killed or their throne taken. It is very uncommon for this position to change without any kind of ceremonial battle, but it does happen on occasion. The High Priest often holds a highly decorated scythe. The Gifted The Gifted are often physically powerful soldiers of South Rashorun. They have very little rules to follow in exchange for their presence in wars being mandatory. Gifted are the only ones allowed to challenge the High Priest for leadership, as they are the only ones who have appropriately proved their strength. Gifted are often encouraged to fight and keep their combat prowess honed. As such, tournaments featuring Gifted battles are often televised to the rest of South Rashorun. Gifted wield a wide variety of weapons, though the most popular is the scythe due to it being the weapon of the High Priest. The Grand Champion of the Gifted The Grand Champion of the Gifted is the personal bodyguard appointed to the High Priest(ess). They are often appointed by the High Priest but sometimes the position is fought over. The Grand Champion almost never leaves the High Priest's side and will often do anything to ensure their safety. The Foundation The Foundation is the name for South Rashorun's military. They are ranked based on the city they reside from. Those from The Atrocious are always placed in the front line with the cheapest equipment while those from the Optimum are often placed in positions of power. Unforunately, South Rashorun's vehicles are typically out-of-date and they rely on their Gifted for the most part in ground combat.